nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Breaker: The Gathering
|image= |released=December 14, 2009 |link=Nitrome.com |MAwards= |awards= |Levels=40 |type=Main |genre=Physics, Puzzle |websites=Nitrome.com, Miniclip |controls= - Cut ice, interact with environment. |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Markus Heinel Mat Annal Programming Chris Burt-Brown Level Design Mat Annal Chris Burt-Brown Music Lee Nicklen |special=Includes an "I'm Stuck" feature to unlock other levels. }} Ice Breaker: The Gathering is the third game in the Ice Breaker series, released December 14, 2009. The player is trying to get vikings back to their longboat. This is the first Nitrome game to have levels unlocked at the start of the week. ---- Controls Mouse - Click and hold to cut ice, interact with environment. Levels Every week up until January 11, 2010, a new clan was released. Each clan has eight levels. Elder Clan See also: Elder Clan Level 1 The Player needs to slice the ice to get the bomb down onto the rock. Then slice the Bomb to make a hole in the rock. Then, cut the ice to get the viking free, then get him through the hole and on to the boat. Level 2 The Player has to cut a small enough piece of ice, so the two "+" shaped wood move the spoon shaped wood, and move the wooden beam up, so the Viking slides down, and onto the boat. Level 3 The Player has to detonate the top bomb, then detonate the right bomb, then detonate the last bomb, and the thing the Viking is on will tip over to the left, and the viking will slide into the boat. Level 4 The Player has to cut the bomb the farthest down, then cut the rope of the bomb that is dangling from the rock, then the bomb will slide down the rock that the other bomb is attached to. Then, when it slides into the hole, detonate it. Then, cut the rope to that is attached to the Viking. Then cut the rope to the last bomb. Then, when it touches the turning circular rock, detonate it, then let the viking go into the hole on the rock, then he will eventually fall into the Boat. Level 5 The Player has to cut the ropes on small rocks, an get three T shaped pieces of wood lie on there right side so the Viking can get to the boat safely. Level 6 The Player has to cut the longer rope with the bomb on it, then use the bomb to blow a hole in the rock. Then cut the rope to the only remaining bomb. That bomb will fall through the hole, roll to the right, and move the wood, that will move another beam of wood, nd the viking will slide into the Boat. Level 7 The player has to cut some ice off so the ice the top bomb is on will slide over to the beam connected to the rock, and the bomb gets near the rock. Now, detonate the bomb so that the the rock beam is swinging. Now, cut across the big slab of ice so it falls into the water, but make sure the bomb is in the same position it was in when the ice slab was there. Now, cut the ice so the Bomb moves down, then, when the bomb gets close to a link (Silver Circle) close to another link, detonate the bomb at the first link. This way, the hammer will come down, and push the ice the two vikings are in, onto the boat. Level 8 The player has to cut the rope to the Bomb, then when the bomb gets to the end of the rock, detonate it, but be fast because the bomb won't stop. Then, wait for the rock hand to swing and stop. Now, cut the ice so the Viking in the Ice is no longer attached to the ice stuck to the rock. Now, cut the rope to the Crow, and the hand will swing back, the viking in ice will fall onto the boat. First Clan See also: First Clan Level 9 Cut the Big slab of ice so that it falls into the hand attached to the rails. Wait for the ice to get adjusted, and eventually, the hand will push the ice up, and the ice will push the wood up, and the Viking will slide down, touch some ice, and fall into the boat. Level 10 Cut some ice off so that there are still two beams of ice sticking out. And when one viking is falls, cut the rock so that the other viking will fall into the boat also. Level 11 On the right side of the beam, cut the ice between the two links, then, cut ice on the right side of the right link that was beside a link. Now, move over to the edge of the right side of the screen, and the link closest to the right edge of the screen, cut on the left of it close to the link (If the ice beam doesn't fall, or it falls a little bit, cut the ice around the link closest to the edge of the screen till the ice beam falls). Now, cut the ropes on the viking closest to the longboat, and make sure the viking slides down, and onto the boat. Do the same for the other viking. Level 12 To get the Viking on the far right onto the boat, the player has to cut away all the ice underneath the vikings feet. Now, cut the ice above the helmet of the viking, but make sure the white line is right above the horns of his helmet, now cut. Now, on the left, there is some ice stuck to the edge of the left side of the screen. To get the viking out, before you slice the ice, make sure the white line is right beside the Vikings left foot. Now, cut all the ropes, so that the 2 vikings get fall into the boat. Now, to free the last viking, cut the very top of the Icicle, so that it goes into the boat. Level 13 Level 14 The player has to slice some ice underneath the icicle the Viking is on, but the white line has to be a left diagonal line, and the line has to be a bit underneath the vikings foot. Now cut, the piece of ice should fall into the hand and nothing should move. Now, make a left diagonal white line a bit above the vikings helmet. Now cut, the viking should fall on the rock hammer or between the Rock hammer and the rock hand. Now, make a a straight white line across the remaining icicle, but make sure the white line is before the part of the ice that curves. Now cut. The ice should fall into the hand, and push the hammer up. Wait till the hammer stops moving, now make a diagonal left line, and cut. Try to make the viking slide down the rock hill and into the boat. 15 Interactive Objects *'Ice Bomb' - Ice Bombs are very powerful. They can take out whole chunks of ice or rock. *'Links' - Links are small silver and circular. They can hold things in one place. And if one Link is attached to something, and there are no other links, the object can swing. There can also be rope attached to Links. *'Paper pinned to Sign' - If the player hovers their mouse cursor over the sign, instructions will appear in a box on a screen. *'Ropes' - Ropes are brown. They are always attached to links. The Player can also cut the rope. *'Wood' - Wood appears in many levels, and they can be in many shapes. Wood cannot be sliced, and wood is lighter then rock. *'Rock' - Rock cannot be sliced. It appears in many levels, and may sometimes have links in it. Rock is heavier then Wood. *'Crows' - Crows are birds that will fly up. They always fly left. And they may sometimes have ropes attached to them. *'Shield Links' - Shield Links are links that are yellow, look like a shield, and bigger then usual links. These links will move in one direction, and cannot be made to o the opposite Direction. Trivia *The Ice Breakers series is the first Nitrome series to have 3 "actual" games.The Frost Bite series had 3 games before The Ice Breakers series, but the 3rd game didn't follow the same gameplay as its prequels. es:Ice Breaker: The Gathering Category:Ice Breaker Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Articles with incomplete sections Category:Sequels